


Love is Blind - Minhyuk x Reader

by Jichu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kpop fanfic, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Love, Romance, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jichu/pseuds/Jichu
Summary: When you once again meet your best friend Minhyuk after several years, your life change completely.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> •DISCLAIMER•  
> •This is pure fictional, don't take it to serious.  
> •The story contains mature content.  
> •I do NOT own any pictures of gifs that are being used. Credits go to the rightful owners!

**Your POV**

You were sitting in your room by your desk, letting your fingers trails over the book infront of you. 

Even though you _couldn't_ see anymore the pictures you painted in your mind were absolutely _gorgeous_.

The radio sitting on the windowsill suddenly caught your attention. The latest song from _Monsta X_ titled _Alligator_ came on and you couldn't help but to smile.

It had been several years since you last saw one of your best friends _Minhyuk_. You remembered his _happy_ attitude and how he always made you feel like the _only_ person in the world.

With a light sigh you stood up and went over to your bed. You sat yourself down on it to be closer to the radio, singing along to the lyrics.

You and Minhyuk hadn't talked since he became an idol. You knew he was incredibly busy so you didn't blame him and then your _illness_ got worse making you focus on your own health and recovery.

You had always had bad vision but in your teen years it got worse very quickly until you were left with no vision at all, well except that you could tell if light shifted from dark to light and vice versa.

You still remembered what things looked like and what the colors looked like. You used to cry everyday about it, the fact that you would never see anything again but with time you had learned to accept it.

Your mind wandered as you layed down on your back.

You wondered what Minhyuk would look like today. Would he be just as _cute_ as you remembered him to be or maybe he had completely changed.

Suddenly your phone rang and you groaned in annoyance. You made your way from the bed and to the desk, instantly picking the phone up and answering it.

"Hello?" " _Hi sweetheart have you forgotten its shopping day? I'm outside waiting for you._ " Your mother said and you put a hand to your forehead. You had forgotten.

"I'll be right there." You said before hanging up. You lived alone with your guide dog because you wanted your idependance.

Just because you couldn't see it didn't mean you couldn't have a normal life like anybody else.

After finding your bag you hung it on your shoulder and called for your dog. "Boss come here boy!" He instantly rushed to your side and stood still whilst you put the harness on him.

You both went outside and was greeted by your mother who helped you into the car.

"How are you today Y/N?" She asked with her eyes glued to the road. "I'm okay. Are you?"

Your small conversation continued during the short ride to the store. You enjoyed shopping day because it meant you could spend extra time with your mom when she was otherwise very busy. 

She parked the car and you got out and taking a firm grip on the harness that was attached to Boss.

The three of you got inside the store and your mother fetched a cart for you whilst you waited by the entrance.

Suddenly someone bumped into you from behind and when that person spoke you froze.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Minhyuk exclaimed. 


	2. 2

Minhyuk walked around you when you didn't move nor respond.

He looked at your face and instantly knew it was you. "Y/N?! Oh my! Y/N! How are you?"

He pulled you into a hug and you almost tripped on your own feet from the sudden pull. "Minhyuk-ssi.." You mumbled out not believing it was him.

He let you go and took one step back. He had a huge smile on his lips and his eyes were full of joy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and then noticed your dog. "And you have a dog?"

You chuckled nervously and took a better grip on the harness. "I'm here to get some food since you know.. It's a grocery store."

Minhyuk laughed and facepalmed himself. "Right! Of course. How have you been?" Before you had a chance to answer your mother came back.

"Minhyuk is that you?" She said sounding in awe. "Mrs.Y/L! It's so good to see you." Minhyuk exclaimed and bowed deeply.

"How are you doing nowadays?" Your mother asked as you all started walking, Boss leading the way for you.

"Fantastic. I have so much fun with what I do." Minhyuk said. "I've seen you perform many times. You are very good." Your mother replied.

You still couldn't believe he was here. Here of all places and at the same time as you. _Was it fate?_

"Y/N are you doing okay? What do you work with?" Minhyuk turned to you when you'd stopped for your mother to pick some things up.

"I do Youtube." You said and you could hear him gasp. "Wow really? That's so cool! What's the name of your channel?" He asked.

You gave him the name and were ready to start walking again but he stopped you. "How come you never look at me?" He almost sounded hurt.

You chuckled and put a hand on the back of your neck. "Because I can't see you."

"I'm right here?" Minhyuk said confused. You sighed. Was it not obvious that you were blind?

"Minhyuk I literally can't see you." You said. "Oh.. Oh no! Are you okay?" You felt his hand on your arm.

"I'm fine MinMin." You assured him and he took his hand off of you as your mother came back.

"Here take my number." He said and it made you laugh. "I hope you're not writing me a note."

Minhyuk who was writing you a note scrunched it up and laughed. "Nope! Give me your phone and I will put it in." He said and you handed your phone over.

Soon he gave it back and patted your arm. "Please give me a message later. I have to go now. It was nice seeing you both." He kindly said and bowed before taking his leave.

"I can't believe he was here, wow." Your mother said as you two kept going. "I know. It's crazy." You mumbled.

It was truly _crazy_ but _amazing_ to meet him again and he gave you his number! Even your insides were _bubbling_ with _excitement_.

You couldn't wait to get home so that you could message him.


	3. 3

As soon as you got home and had put your groceries away with the help of your mother you picked your phone up and sat down on the couch.

"Talk to you later Y/N, I love you." Your mother said. "Love you too mom!" You replied and when you heard her leave you unlocked your phone.

With voice command you made your way into the messages tab and told the phone what to write.

 **You** :   
Hi MinMin! It's Y/N if you didn't figure that out by the nickname 😜

You sent the message and prepared for him to take his time to reply but to your surprise he answered very quickly. Your phone read the message outloud for you.

 **MinMin** :   
Y/N! I saved your number now 👍 I want to apologize for my behaviour at the store.

 **You** :   
What do you mean?

 **MinMin** :   
About the whole you not seeing me situation. I should have put two and two together so I'm sorry.

 **You** :   
Don't worry it's not a big deal! I'm not offended.

 **MinMin** :   
Okay good. Did you get home safely?

 **You** :   
Obviously since I'm talking to you silly 🙄

 **MinMin** :   
Oh.. yeah lol. I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps come over tomorrow night for dinner? You can meet my group mates.

 **You** :   
Sure sounds fun ☺️ Do they know about me?

 **MinMin** :   
They knew I had you as a friend before but I will of course inform them that you're coming tomorrow 🙂

 **You** :   
Alright MinMin, I will talk to you more tomorrow then.

 **MinMin** :   
Can't wait to see you again ❤️

 **You** :   
Me too! Well you know what I mean haha

 **MinMin** :   
Funny girl! Just as I remember you haha

You put your phone down with the biggest smile plastered to your lips. Apart from his age going up he hadn't changed a bit. He was just as silly and cute as he had always been.

After resting a bit on the couch and listening to the TV you took Boss out for a walk.

The walk went well and when you got back home you opened a box with food that your mother had cooked for you.

You could make easier foods for yourself but you weren't allowed to use the stove and such when you were alone because who knows what might happen.

The rest of the night went on and you didn't do anything special mostly just responding to people on social media.

Since you were invited over to Minhyuk tomorrow you had sent a text to your assistant to come over the next day so that you could get help with choosing clothes and other things.

Even though you couldn't see yourself you definitely wanted to look your best.

You were debating on buying a gift or something since you were going to meet so many new people. Also the people that were very close to Minhyuk so you wanted to make a good impression.

The night fell and you got ready for bed. You washed your face, brushed your teeth and changed into a comfy PJ before laying down in your bed.

You couldn't wait to hang out with him again and make more memories together.   



	4. 4

Ever since you woke up you had been on _full_ engine. You had showered, gotten your makeup and hair done by a friend that was a makeup artist, picked out an outfit and gotten dressed in it. You had even gotten some flowers and other small things as a gift for Minhyuk and the boys. 

Your phone told you the time and it was time for you to go. Minhyuk had of course said it was okay for you to bring Boss, honestly if he had said no then you wouldn't have gone over there. _Boss was your eyes_.

Your assistant was driving you over to the address given to you by Minhyuk and it wasn't too far away but before heading inside the housing complex you went for a quick walk to let Boss do his business.

''Alright I'll leave now, send me a text later to let me know when to pick you up.'' Your assistant said, gave you a hug and got back into the car. ''See you later and thank you for everything!'' You shouted at her with a smile on your lips.

You took a deep breath as you heard the car drive off. It was time. Boss took the lead and got you inside the complex. You trailed your fingers over the various buttons by the elevators. When you found the right one you pressed it and waited for it to arrive.

Meanwhile in the elevator you started to get a little nervous and Boss could feel it. He pressed against your leg, licking your hand gently, making you smile. ''Thanks.'' You whispered before giving him a gentle pat.

A rather loud ding could be heard and the doors opened. You stepped out and then immediately heard Minhyuk's voice. ''Y/N! Over here.'' Boss lead you over to him and you both hugged quickly before he let you inside.

Once inside you released Boss and took your shoes off. ''You look so pretty.'' Minhyuk said in a low voice and you turned your head towards him. ''Thank you, I'm sure you do to.'' You replied, making him chuckle.

It didn't take long for all the other boys to greet you and also making fun of MinMin. ''Hey stop it guys!'' He whined but you couldn't help but to laugh. ''It's so nice to finally meet you Y/N.'' Jooheon said, taking your hand gently to let you know he was close.

''You too Jooheon-ssi. Is it okay if I call you that?'' You said awaiting an answer. ''Absolutely!'' His reply made you smile.

As Jooheon let go of your hand someone else grabbed it and you could tell it was Minhyuk. ''Come, we'll go into the living room so that you can sit down.'' He said and started walking with you beside him.

Even though you could get around by yourself pretty easily, it was comforting to know he was here to help you along.

All of you sat down after Kihyun had brought some soft drinks and snacks. ''Minhyuk never said you were this pretty.'' Kihyun said and then you heard a slap. Minhyuk had slapped his arm in annoyance.

You chuckled lightly. ''Thank you, that's very kind.'' You dipped your head politely. ''I bet he wanted her to himself.'' Changkyun joined in on teasing poor MinMin.

''Guys come on, don't make her uncomfortable now.'' Minhyuk said, trying to save himself from embarrassement. ''No need to worry he has never made a move on me.'' You said with a chuckle.

''What an idiot.'' Jooheon said and scoffed.


	5. 5

"Alright alright she is not here for your thirsty ass." Minhyuk said to Jooheon which made you chuckle yet again. It was fun to hear them interact, they seemed to be great friends.

Your fingers trailed along the table to try and find your glass. You felt someone's hand on yours, guiding you towards the glass. "Thank you." You said kindly and took a hold around the glass.

"No problem." Hyungwon replied and leaned back in his seat. You took some gulps of the drink and then put the glass back down.

"Y/N.. I'm sorry if I'm taking this in front of everyone but what happened to you?" Minhyuk suddenly said. You got a little surprised and scratched the back of your neck.

"Um well you know I've always had bad vision. When I got older it just got worse." You said, nodding your head to your own words.

"Does it bother you?" Shownu asked and you turned your head towards him when you heard him speak. "No not anymore."

"Hyung that's pretty personal.." Changkyun told him. You shook your head lightly. "No it's fine. I don't mind talking about it." You assured them all with a smile.

''In that case, is it true that blind people feel people's faces to tell what they look like?'' Wonho asked and you immediately started laughing and shaking your head. ''No absolutely not! That's a myth.'' You replied.

''Oh.. Then how do you invision how a person looks like?'' He then asked, sounding intrigued. You crossed your legs and leaned back into the couch, putting your hands on your lap. 

''Uhm well.. I just paint a picture in my head with the help of someones personality.'' You said. You could hear them exhale some ''ooh's'' and ''aah's''.

''Would feeling a persons body help you paint a picture?'' Minhyuk asked and everyone burst out in laughter. ''What?! I didn't mean in a dirty way.'' He exclaimed, trying to save himself.

You giggled and put a hand up to cover your mouth. ''I guess so.'' You said and cleared your throat. ''Okay then feel Wonho's arm.'' He said and you heard them moving around. The couch sunk down beside you telling you that someone was sitting much closer.

Wonho took your hand and guided it to his arm. You squeezed it a little and moved around his entire arm. ''Wow okay.'' You mumbled with a smirk. ''I can tell you're working out.'' 

You couldn't see but Wonho smiled proudly. ''Yeah he does, he even has a six pack.'' Minhyuk pointed out. ''Thank you for the very usefull information MinMin.'' You replied and nodded with a teasing smirk on your lips.

''MinMin? Oh what a cute nickname.'' Kihyun said and ruffled Minhyuks hair. ''Hey!'' He exclaimed and slapped Kihyuns hands away from him.

Kihyun stood up. ''I need to go check the food.'' He said before leaving the living room. You blinked your eyes and stood up as well.

''Can someone show me the bathroom please?'' You asked. ''Oh of course.'' Jooheon offered quicker than anyone else. He put your hand on his arm and gently guided you to the bathroom, opening the door for you and walking you in.

''Just shout if you need any help.'' He said before he left. You furrowed your brows and chuckled quietly. _Help in the bathroom? I think not_. You thought and locked the door.


	6. 6

You went back to the living room on your own with the help of just following their voices and having a hand on the wall to guide you.

Minhyuk kindly helped you to your seat by the dinner table since Kihyun had brought the dinner out.

"It smells really good." You said with a cute smile. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Please enjoy." Kihyun replied.

Minhyuk once again was kind enough to help you put food on your plate. You thanked him and slowly started eating. "I'm sorry if I make a mess. I sometimes miss my mouth." You admitted and chuckled.

"It's okay don't worry about it." Minhyuk assured you which made you feel a little better about it. "If I get food around my mouth please do tell me." You said to Minhyuk and he replied with patting your arm gently.

All of you enjoyed the food to the fullest. Kihyun was an amazing cook and the food was just to your taste.

You ate as much as your stomach allowed you but you were also the last one to finish because you ate slowly. "Thank you so much Kihyun-ssi, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." He said and smiled proudly. You leaned your back against the back of the chair and wiped your lips with a napkin.

''So!'' Changkyun clapped his hands together. ''We will leave you and Minhyuk alone to catch up, it was very nice meeting you.'' He continued.

''You too guys, thank you for this.'' You said and dipped your head. You could hear them get up from their seats and walking away with all the empty dishes from the table. 

Minhyuk turned to you and took your hand in his which made you turn your head towards him. ''I'm so happy I bumped into you.'' He said whilst gently stroking his thumb over the backside of your hand.

''Yeah me too. Very weird it happened at the store though.'' You said with a chuckle. He laughed with you and then started trail over your hand with the tip of his fingers.

''I thought you had forgotten about me to be honest.'' You then said and you could hear him getting slightly sulky from that comment. ''No! Why? I would never.'' He almost sounded insulted.

You giggled and shook your head. ''It would have been fine if you did. I can't expect you to remember me with everything going on with you.'' You said and instead took his hand in yours.

''Y/N, I could never forget you.'' His voice was soft and full of emotion and before you knew it you were in his arms. He hugged you warmly and tenderly, you could feel the emotion behind it.

You wrapped your arms around him and placed your chin on his shoulder exhaling a satisfied sigh. ''I'm very glad to know that.''

You two sat there for a while in the same position before he pulled away and chuckled nervously. ''I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to work tomorrow. I hope you understand.''

You nodded your head rapidly. ''Oh yes of course! I will send a text to my assistant to pick me up.'' Minhyuk nodded at you but you _obviously_ couldn't see it.

He brought your purse to you and you picked your phone up and swiftly sent the text before getting up from your seat.

''Do you know when I can see you again?'' You asked as you were standing in the hallway with him. ''Not really but I will definitely keep in touch by texts and phone calls, okay?'' He said and gave you a quick hug.

''Good, otherwise I might hurt you.'' You said sarcasticly and chuckled. Boss came over to you and you put the leash on him before leaving the apartment in the company of Minhyuk.

''Talk to you later.'' He said, kissed your cheek and then opened the car door for you. You were shocked from the kiss and just sat there in silence while your assistant drove you home.

_What the heck?_


	7. 7

It had been a couple of weeks since you had dinner with Minhyuk and met the guys and during these two weeks you had been talking alot to Jooheon over the phone.

He had gotten your number off of Minhyuk and it didn't bother you, he was very nice and fun to talk to so you had no problem with it.

You had of course spoken alot to Minhyuk too, especially late in the evenings when he had some time over.

Today however, Jooheon had invited you out for a coffee and you were currently standing outside the café he had chosen.

It was a not so popular side of the city and your assistant had driven you there. At first you thought it was kinda strange that he basically asked you out but eventually you agreed to it, nothing could go wrong right?

''Hey Y/N!'' Jooheon said and you turned your head towards him with a smile. ''Hi Jooheon, how are you?'' You replied and then felt him hugging you. You hugged him back quickly. 

''I'm good. How are you?'' He said as you both walked inside the café. ''I'm fine thank you.'' 

''What would you like to drink and eat?'' Jooheon said as you both stood infront of the register, him looking at the menu. ''I'll just have a black coffee and a sandwich with cheese and ham if they have that.'' You said, nodding your head.

''Good choice.'' He said and chuckled. ''Two black coffees and sandwiches with ham and cheese please.'' He said to the barista. Jooheon payed and then escorted you to a table where you both sat down. Boss layed down behind you and you let go of the leash since you knew he wouldn't go anywhere.

Soon your orders came to your table and you causiously let your fingers find the coffee cup before picking it up and bringing it to your lips. You took a sip and exhaled a satisfied sigh with a smile on your lips.

"So have you and Minhyuk been talking?" Jooheon asked meanwhile you were digging into your sandwich. You wiped your mouth with a napkin and swallowed what you had chewed.

"That's a strange question but yes we have. Why?" You replied while perking a brow. "Just wondering how close you really are." He said with a slight hint of nervousness to his chuckle.

"We were very close but of course that has dampened down over time of not talking for the past few years." You spoke honestly. You felt like you didn't need to hide anything from him.

"What do you do during the days?" He then asked and you could hear him take a bite of his sandwich. You took another sip of coffee before answering. "I do regular house chores and run my YouTube channel."

"What's the name of your channel? If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to check it out." You heard on his voice that he was smiling and it was rubbing off on you. Your lips curled into a smile as you said the name of your channel.

"I'll definitely look it up later." He said as he picked up his coffee cup. You nodded your head and began eating again.

Somehow you couldn't help but to wonder why he had asked you out. Maybe as a friend but what if he had other motives?   



	8. 8

Your conversation with Jooheon had a good flow too it and you both enjoyed your time together with alot of laughter and smiles.

He was alot sweeter than you initially thought and oddly enough you felt more comfortable in his presence than you expected.

You both had finished your coffees and sandwiches a long time ago and Jooheon exhaled a small sigh before speaking. ''I have to get back to the dorm, I got some work I need to finish.'' 

You nodded your head slowly and offered him a sweet smile. ''Alright. Thank you for today.'' You said and dipped your head. ''No, thank you Y/N. I had a great time. I hope we get to do this again soon.''

You both stood up and Jooheon helped you to find the leash to Boss, placing it in your hand gently. Together you walked out of the café and when you were outside on the street he kissed your cheek.

His kiss caused your cheeks to turn a little red and you giggled nervously. ''Your laugh is very cute.'' He said in a low tone, almost a whisper. You couldn't help but to smile at the compliment.

''I will text you later, be safe.'' He said as you two hugged. ''You too.'' You replied and then heard him walk away.

You stood there for a little while before picking your phone up and texting your assistant to pick you up. 

Whilst waiting you replied to a text that Minhyuk had sent you earlier today.

 **MinMin** :  
What will you do today? 🙂

 **You** :  
I just finished a nice coffee with Jooheon. What about you?

You were about to put your phone back down when it beeped. Minhyuk had answered you immediately.

 **MinMin** :  
With Jooheon? I didn't know you two knew each other that well.

 **You** :  
Weren't you the one giving him my number?

 **MinMin** :  
Yes but I didn't think it would go that quick.

 **You** :  
Well it did. He is really nice! 😊

 **MinMin** :  
Mhm.. Indeed.

 **You** :  
Are you jealous or something?

 **MinMin** :  
Me? Why would I be?

 **You** :  
I don't know. You tell me.

 **MinMin** :  
I'm not.

 **You** :  
Well okay..

And that's where he stopped replying. With a heavy sigh you put your phone away and decided to lean against a wall whilst waiting for your assistant.

••••••••••••••••••

It was pretty late at night and you had just gotten into bed. You layed on your side and made yourself comfortable when your phone buzzed.

You groaned a little in annoyance but turned around and grabbed it.

 **Honey🍯** :  
Sorry I'm texting you this late but did you get home safely?

 **You** :  
It's okay. Yes I did, I assume you did to?

 **Honey🍯** :  
Hehe yes, I just finished work. I really had a great time today. 😊

 **You** :  
Me to, definitely. 😁

 **Honey🍯** :  
Do you want to meet again next week?

 **You** :  
Sure! Same place or?

 **Honey🍯** :  
I was thinking that maybe we could head out of the city on a little day trip in the nature.

 **You** :  
That sounds like fun, as long as you save me from the wasps haha 😂

 **Honey🍯** :  
I'm scared of wasps too.. 😅

 **You** :  
I think we have a problem then 😔

 **Honey🍯** :  
But for you I will muster up my courage! 💪

 **You** :  
Haha thank you, my hero!

 **Honey🍯** :  
I try I try 😉

 **You** :  
Sleep tight Jooheon, good night ☺️

 **Honey🍯** :  
Good night Y/N 😊

You put your phone down on the nightstand and turned back around, laying comfortably. As you tried to fall asleep all you could think about was your day with Jooheon.


	9. 9

Another few weeks had past by and you had hardly noticed the time flying by so fast.

You had been spending more time with Jooheon whenever he was free and you had a really good time with him. You two usually could just sit and talk for hours, much as you remember how it was when you first got to know Minhyuk.

You and Minhyuk hadn't spoken too much lately after those text messages back then but today you two were going to meet up to talk it out.

He was off work today and you had nothing to do either so you thought if you two would meet up then maybe you could get back to the good terms you two were usually on.

Surprisingly you weren't the first one to arrive at the place where you had decided to meet. You were greeted by a soft but short hug from Minhyuk.

''How are you?'' You asked as you two started walking in a calm pace. ''I'm fine. What about you?'' He replied and you nodded your head slowly. ''I'm okay but I'd feel better if you and I were not bickering.''

He sighed softly and put his hands in his pockets. ''I'm sorry.'' Was the only thing he said and for quite some time you two walked in silence.

Minhyuk suddenly stopped you, putting a hand on your shoulder and spinning your body around to face him. You gulped at the surprising action and blinked your eyes. 

''I know it's not my place but I feel jealous.'' He said in a low voice. You turned your face upwards since he was taller than you. ''You have no reason to be jealous Minhyuk.''

He scoffed a little and shook his head. ''You don't get to decide that.'' He mumbled and your heart started to beat faster by the second.

You felt his hands travel down your arms until they reached your hands. He gently went past them and let his hands travel back up along your sides before pulling you into an embrace.

You held your breath and just stood there frozen. The way he had touched you just now had made your stomach go absolutely crazy with butterflies, but why?

''I'm sorry I got mad but I just want you to myself.'' Minhyuk whispered into your ear, sending chills down your spine. You gulped once again and wettened your dry lips with your tongue.

You had never been in this kind of situation before. Two guys were into you and you were in the middle, not knowing what to do and not wanting to hurt anyone.

He finally let you go but took a hold of your hands, squeezing them gently. ''Tell me Y/N.. Have you and Jooheon-ssi done anything?'' His voice sounded much sharper than earlier.

You perked your brows at the question and cleared your throat. ''Depends what you mean.'' You said slowly.

''You know what I mean. Have you kissed? Have you.. Done something else?'' He uttered the words more silently this time.

You shook your head. ''No we haven't done anything.'' You replied and you could almost feel him relaxing infront of you.

''Good because I want it to be with me.'' He said making you take a small step back. Why was he so agressive and forward all of a sudden? You hardly recognized him.


	10. 10

''What's going on with you Minhyuk?'' You said in confusion. You knew you were outside in public and people could probably hear you but right now you didn't care, he was acting weird.

He chuckled lightly and pulled you into him. You bumped into his chest and exhaled a small ''oof''. ''Seriously Minhyuk, stop it.'' You mumbled as you placed your hands against him to push yourself backwards but he was holding you in place.

''Y/N, just be quiet for one second.'' He said quietly and you sighed deeply but kept your mouth shut. You felt his warm lips against your forehead as he was giving it a soft kiss.

''That's enough. I need to go.'' You said and pushed him away from you with all your might. Minhyuk stumbled back a little but you weren't that strong to cause any damage to him.

Even if you didn't really know where you were you took a hold of Boss' harness and started walking. You could feel that Boss was nervous but he was trying not to intervene between you and Minhyuk unless he was told to.

Minhyuk shot a glance towards some bushes where he was a person with a camera. He bit his bottom lip before walking after you. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

''Do you even know how to get home from here?'' Minhyuk said to you which startled you a little since you didn't notice him coming up. You sighed in annoyance and tried to walk faster.

''No but I will find a way.'' You mumbled. ''Don't be silly, let me take you home.'' He replied and placed a hand on your shoulder to stop you from walking.

As you didn't want to cause another scene you stopped. ''Okay fine.'' You replied, crossing your arms over your chest. 

Minhyuk picked his phone up and called someone about a car. Some time later a car picked you both up and took you back to your apartment. You were silent the whole ride and when you finally reached your door you turned to him.

''I'm here now, you can go.'' You said, turning back around and unlocked the door. You stepped inside and Minhyuk stepped in behind you. ''Minhyuk can you please just go?'' You said as you released Boss and let him walk inside.

''Why?'' He asked, closing the door behind him and taking his shoes off. ''I've never been in your apartment plus we are alone here now, perfect for talking.''

You sighed and shook your head as you kicked your shoes off. ''I don't feel like talking to you right now because you've bade me very uncomfortable, can't you just respect that?''

He put his hands into his pockets and pouted with his lips. ''I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable but I just needed you to know how I felt about it all, and you especially.''

You walked into the living room slowly and as you found the couch you sat down. You didnt quite know how to respond to that.

Minhyuk took a seat next to you but didn't sit too close. ''Y/N, I'm sorry alright? I just let my feelings get the better of me.''

You turned your head away from him and put a strand of hair behind your ear. ''I accept your apology but I'd appreciate it if you left me alone now. We can talk tomorrow.'' You finally replied.

He sighed deeply and put a hand on your knee, patting it a little. ''Okay. I will leave you alone. Just be careful okay?'' You nodded your head to his words and then heard him walk away.

As soon as he left you leaned back into the couch and crossed your arms. Everything had just gotten so complicated.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Paparazzi pic of you and MinMin It's obviously fake, made by me so that I don't cause any confusion haha.]

When you woke up the next day your phone was blowing up with notifications. You rubbed your puffy eyes and searched with your hand for your phone.

You finally got a hold of it and told it to unlock. You made your way through the notifications and as you understood it, there were pictures of you and Minhyuk spreading like wildfire over the internet.

A lump started to form in your throat and you navigated into your messages. You had several messages from Jooheon but also Minhyuk and your mother.

You managed to tap into the messages recieved from Jooheon and your phone read them outloud for you.

 **Honey** 🍯:  
Hey Y/N, you blew me off yesterday to hang with Minhyuk?

 **Honey** 🍯:  
I don't want to sound jealous or anything but you could have told me.

 **Honey** 🍯:  
I didn't know you two were THAT close. I've seen all the pictures. You two hugging etc.

You slapped a hand against your forehead and exhaled a loud sigh. You honestly didn't know what to respond to him at the moment so you let it be. Instead you sent a message to Minhyuk.

 **You:**  
Hey.. What's up with those pictures? They make it seem way different than it actually was.

You told your phone to send and then you sat up, tossing the phone down into the matress. Boss slowly made his way into your room, sensing your upset mood he placed his head on your lap gently.

It made you smile and you pat his head softly. ''Thank you.'' You whispered to him, bending down and placing a kiss on his head. 

You walked into the kitchen and made yourself a cup of coffee. While it was brewing you gave Boss his food and then grabbed the cup as well as your phone and sat down on the couch.

To have some background noise you turned the tv on and then leaned back, sipping on your coffee.

The hours passed and you hadn't moved from the couch yet. You had nothing planned today but you were also anticipating Minhyuk's answer.

Your phone buzzed and told you that it was a message from Minhyuk. You fumbled with your hands as you grabbed it.

 **MinMin:**  
Ahh the pictures. Don't worry about them okay?

 **You:**  
How can I not? My phone is blowing up because people think we are dating.

 **MinMin:**  
Want me to tell them otherwise?

You listened to the words of his text several times and bit down on your lip. Dating Minhyuk wouldn't be so bad but on the other hand it wasn't true, you two weren't dating.

 **MinMin:**  
My company has nothing against me dating and you know how I feel about you. Why don't you give me an honest chance?

Your heart was racing as you listened to it. A part of you wanted to say yes and a part of you wanted to say no. How would you tell Jooheon? Would he be sad?

You groaned and kicked your feet down into the couch in annoyance. Why did this have to happen to you?!


	12. 12

Your phone kept buzzing throughout the day but you were too scared to hear what it was about. 

What if people thought you were ugly? What if people thought you were just with Minhyuk because he was famous?

You blinked a couple of times and bit down on your bottom lip. Beeing with Minhyuk..

It would be a straight up lie if you said you hadn't had those thoughts about him before. You had them very deeply for him infact. But the long hiatus between you and him had dampened those feelings.

With a heavy sigh you picked your phone up and sent a text to Minhyuk.

 **You** :  
Can you come over? Are you free?

 **MinMin** :  
Want me to come now?

 **You** :  
Yes, please.

Sometimes he replied real fast like he did just now, other times you could be waiting hours or even days.

You realized you were still in your pj's and shot up from the couch. ''Damn it.'' You mumbled before making your way into your room.

You traced your fingers over the closet door before opening it and letting yourself feel the fabric of the clothes hanging inside.

People might think it was difficult for a blind person to get dressed by themselves and maybe it was for some but not for you. You had memorized the feel of the fabric, length and such with the color people had told you it had.

You finaly settled on a white, short, flowy dress and pulled it out. After you had it on you sat down by your desk and pulled out a compact powder, mattening down your face as well as picking up a lipbalm to moisten your lips.

To make it easier on yourself you walked over to the front door and sat down on a stool, waiting there instead of having to take your time later to open the door for him.

You weren't quite aware of how long it took but finally the door bell rang and you opened the door carefully. ''MinMin?''

''Ah yes, it's me.'' He said and you stepped aside to let him in.

He helped you in the kitchen by making coffee for the both of you and bringing out some snacks before you both settled down on the couch in the living room.

''Y/N.. Have you thought about what I said earlier?'' He asked and you nodded your head slowly, swallowing the coffee you had in your mouth. ''Mhh..'' You took a deep breath before speaking again.

''I have to confess that I had those kind of feelings for you before but being away from you for so long has kind of you know.. made them die out a bit.''

Minhyuk nodded to himself and pursed his lips before putting his coffee cup on the table. He took your hands in his and you could feel his eyes on you.

''How does this make you feel?'' He asked, his voice soft and gentle as his thumbs were caressing the back of your hands. You let your tongue swipe over your lips and could feel your heart racing a little bit. ''Uhm.. It feels.. Nice?'' 

He chuckled and moved closer to you, letting your hands go as he placed his hands around your face, cupping it. ''And now?'' You felt his breath hitting your lips and it made you gulp.

Knowing he was this close to you made your body react. Your heart was pounding and you felt chills all over your body. 

''I... You..'' You mumbled, not being able to make a full sentence. Minhyuk smiled and leaned in closer, your nose touching before he let his lips land on yours.

You let out a small whimpering noise out of surprise but soon settled, kissing him back and enjoying the moment.


	13. 13

You both pulled back just a little to catch your breaths. "Wow.." You mumbled, hearing Minhyuk chuckle lightly.

You felt his gaze on you and this time, you were the one leaning in, kissing him hungrily and wrapping your arms around his neck.

His arms embraced you, pulling you closer until your chest hit his and a small gasp escaped your lips.

Both of you seemed lost in the moment as your lips collided over and over. Your tongues finally met in a soft battle for dominance and Minhyuk slowly leaned back until he was laying down with you on top of him.

His hands roamed your back, down to the arch and out to the side of your hips. You moved your head upwards to take a breath and steady yourself to not put all your weight on him.

''I've waited so long for this.'' He said, his voice husky and low. You bit your bottom lip a little and smirked. His hands pressed you downwards onto him and you huffed in surprise. 

''Come here princess.'' He whispered before attacking your lips again. His lips were so soft and warm, giving you a feeling inside of you that was addicting.

Minhyuk moved his hands down to your ass, placing each hand on each cheek and pressing your pelvis into his. He moaned into your mouth and you squeeled a little into his mouth when you felt him grow inbetween your legs.

Pulling your head back swiftly you licked your lips and faced him. ''Minhyuk!'' You exclaimed. ''What? Surprised I'm not a boy anymore?'' He said with a cocky tone to his voice.

You scoffed but then chuckled before brushing your lips against his softly. ''I'm a man now Y/N.'' He said against your lips, his warm breath sending chills down your spine in a good way.

''I can feel that.'' You responded with a smirk. He gave your lips a gentle kiss before sitting you up on your knees. Both of you were all hot and flustered at this point.

''It's probably best we stop here or else I won't be able to stop myself.'' He said with a nervous chuckle. You tilted your head and nodded slowly. You understood him but a huge part of you wanted to know what it would be like if he _didn't_ stop.

You decided to take a breather so you went into the bathroom. You washed your face with some water and dried it off, exhaling a satisfied sigh.

It was a long time ago you had let yourself feel like this. Releasing your feelings for Minhyuk felt liberating.

When you came back to the living room Minhyuk had fetched you both some water. You took a large gulp when you had seated yourself.

''Does this mean you're mine now?'' He said and you turned your head towards him with a cute smile. ''Yeah, I guess it does.''

Minhyuk had the biggest smile on your lips, sadly you couldn't see it. He scooted next to you and placed a kiss ontop of your head.

''Then I will let everyone know you're my princess.''


	14. 14

Last night was hard for you. You hadn't gotten much sleep after Minhyuk left your apartment late.

At the moment you had mustered up enough courage to call Jooheon. It had to be a call because texting didn't seem fair and he couldn't meet you right now so talking over the phone was the only viable option left.

You felt nervous, very nervous in fact. It was never fun to turn someone down and hurt their feelings even if you weren't completely sure how he felt about you.

You told your phone to call Jooheon and he picked up within mere seconds.

The call went alot smoother than you had expected. Jooheon said that he understood that something was going on between you and Minhyuk the first day you met Jooheon at their place.

He was a little sad but also said he was happy for both of you and wished you the best in the upcoming relationship. 

You felt much calmer now and went on with your day as normal, filming for your youtube channel and texting Minhyuk from time to time.

He had told you that he would officially go out with a statement saying you two were together later today and you were fine with it even if it made you nervous.

You couldn't possibly tell how people would react, hopefully they would be happy for him. But before it came out all over media you had to call your mother.

''Mom?'' You said into the phone waiting for her respons. ''Hi sweetheart, how are you?'' 

''I'm good, are you?'' 

''Mhm yes I'm fine.''

''I have something to tell you before it blows up.''

''What have you done now Y/N?''

''What do you mean?'' You said with a chuckle and then heard your mother sigh on the other end of the line.

''What is it?''

''Me and Minhyuk are officially together.''

You had to pull the phone away from your ear as your mother literally screamed.

''Mom calm down! Jeez..''

''Sorry sorry! I'm just so happy for you Y/N! Oh think of the cute grandchildren I will get.''

''MOM!''

''To fast?''

''You think?'' You said and perked a brow.

''I want you both to come to dinner!''

''Uh.. I will have to talk to him about it since you know he is very busy.''

''Yes yes I know that. My little girl is all grown up!''

''I've been a grown up for a while now.''

''Nonsense.''

''Hey!'' You exclaimed and then you both laughed.

''I'm at work sweetie, talk more later. I love you!''

''Love you too mom.'' You said before hanging up with a smile on your lips. 

As the day progressed you had taken Boss outside for a whole 2 hours straight just walking and playing with him at a local park and when you got home you put some chips in a bowl, grabbed a coke and sat down on the couch.

You turned on the tv for the noise in the background and then brought your phone up. 

**MinMin** 💕:  
I will post it now, is that okay jagiya?

 **You** :  
Yes it's fine!

 **MinMin💕** :  
Are you worried?

 **You** :  
Not too much, are you?

 **MinMin** 💕:  
A little but I'm sure they will love you.

 **You** :  
I really hope so..


	15. 15

You felt like you were worried about something that wasn't worth being worried about in the first place. 

When Minhyuk had officially gone out with a statement about you and him it seemed like it was fine to most people.

Everyone wouldn't be happy and you knew that but you had been prepared for the worst that didn't even come, atleast not yet.

You were hesitant to let your guard down considering not everyone would have seen the news yet.

••••••••••••••••••

Some days later and you were at Minhyuk's apartment. He had his own which he didn't stay at that much but he still wanted one just in case he might wanted to be alone.

To your surprise he had cooked a wonderful dinner that you both had enjoyed and you two were now bundled up on the couch watching a movie, well you were listening to it anyway.

Your head was resting on his shoulder and you were totally leaning onto him but he didn't mind. He had one arm around your waist and brushing his fingers up and down slowly.

You could feel yourself getting sleepy and Minhyuk noticed it too. He kissed the side of your head and smiled to himself. ''Sleep if you want to jagiya.'' He whispered softly.

You whined a little and then shook your head slowly. ''No I want to enjoy my time with you before you leave for the world tour.'' 

Knowing that he would leave in a couple of days broke your heart. He would be away for so long and the selfish part of you wanted to chain him down and keep him here for yourself.

''Speaking of.. Are you going to miss me?'' He said, sounding amused. ''Well of course!'' You exclaimed and sat up. 

Minhyuk pulled you back down and placed a gentle kiss onto your lips. ''I will miss you too but the good thing is that you're coming with me.''

You got so shocked by what he said that when you shot up from him you bumped your head into his chin and you were both in pain, whining together.

''Y/N!'' He said and held his chin with his hands, scrunching up his face. ''I'm sorry I just.. What? I'm coming with? How?!''

Even if he was hurting right now he couldn't help but to laugh at your adorable reaction. ''I asked around and they said yes, but only if I can focus on my work properly.''

''I promise I won't be in the way!'' You practically yelled and then stretched your arms out towards him. With a little chuckle he pulled you into his arms and hugged you tightly.

''I know, you're a good girl.'' He said and placed several kisses all over your face which only made you burst out in laughter. ''Okay enough!'' You said and tried to get away from him but he held you in place.

''You know Y/N.. I love you so much.'' His words made you sit still and you blinked your eyes. A huge part of you knew he loved you already but hearing him say it just made your heart beat hard in your chest.

''I love you too MinMin.'' You almost whispered out. Minhyuk smiled widely and layed down on the couch with you infront of him so that he was spooning you.

''Do you think you have a big enough suit case for traveling the world?'' He asked, brushing some hair away from your ear.

''Uhm.. No? I haven't even been outside the country.'' You said with a giggle. This was beyond exciting. 

Not only did you get to spend a lot of time with your boyfriend but you also got to travel the world!


	16. 16

''Don't you worry, I will help you with everything tomorrow.'' Minhyuk said and then kissed your cheek. You smiled warmly and patted his arm.

''Shall we get into bed?'' He then said and you perked a brow. ''Sure.'' He stood up and took your hand in his after turning off the tv.

The both of you walked into the bedroom, him leading the way for you. You found the bed and sat down. ''I didn't expect to sleep over so I don't have anything to sleep in.'' You said and chuckled a little.

''Ah.'' Minhyuk opened the closet where he kept some of his clothes that he didn't use that often. He pulled a big t-shirt out and handed it over to you.

''Thank you.'' You said and put it down beside you as you stood up, ready to undress. You didn't hear him leave so you tilted your head. ''Minhyuk?''

''Hm, yes jagiya?'' He was busy undressing himself. ''Would you mind going out while I change?'' You said and scratched the back of your head.

It's true that you two were together now but you didn't really know when was the _right_ first time for him to see you like _that_.

''Oh sure, shout when you're done.'' He said, kissing your cheek and walking out. You relaxed and turned around as you pulled your shirt over your head and then stepping out of your jeans.

You kicked the socks off and unclipped the bra, letting it fall down your arms and then landing on the floor. You heaved the t-shirt over your head and then pulled it down to cover you.

It was quite large and stopped right under your bum which you didn't mind, Minhyuk could survive seeing a little leg.

''Okay I'm finished!'' You shouted, not too loudly though. You heard his footsteps coming back and when he entered you could feel his eyes on you.

''What are you looking at?'' You said with a smirk. ''How can you know I'm looking at you?'' He said in confusion, making you laugh.

''I can feel it you silly.'' You replied, rolling your eyes but still smiling. He crept up infront of you, sliding his arms along your waist and pulling you into a hug.

''You have great legs.'' He said with a soft voice before placing a kiss on the tip of your nose. You scrunched your face up and giggled. ''Alright get in now.'' 

''Yes ma'am!'' He exclaimed before letting you go and getting into the bed. You turned around and layed down beside him, placing your head down gently on a pillow, a very fluffy pillow at that.

Minhyuk layed on his side and looked at you. He admired how beautiful you looked laying there next to him. He let his eyes travel down from your face and unintentionally got stuck at your breasts.

He clearly noticed you didn't have a bra on and it made him gulp. The way your chest moved up and down slowly as you were breathing was hypnotizing him.

''MinMin?'' You called out and reached out your arm towards him, hitting his chest. ''Oh sorry.'' You said with a chuckle. Minhyuk smiled, picking up your hand in his and kissing it very slowly, taking his time to make sure you felt his warm, soft lips against your skin.

You thought he'd stop there but he didn't, he kept kissing up your arm and then finally reaching your face. Minhyuk looked into your eyes before he closed his own and pressed his lips against yours.


	17. 17

You enjoyed the feeling of his slim fingers making their way up under your shirt, caressing the skin of your stomach and waist.

His tongue slipped into your mouth and as soon as it made contact with yours, chills went down your spine in pure bliss. _You loved his taste._

You couldn't help but to exhale a small moan into his mouth as his fingers had made their way up to your breasts. He cupped one and squeezed gently whilst he himself exhaled a satisfied sigh.

Minhyuk moved in bed now hovering above you and settling down neatly inbetween your spread legs. Your lips never lost the connection as he cheekily pulled your shirt up, exposing your stomach and soon also your chest.

His lips now left yours, making you gasp for air as you felt his warm, wet tongue circle around your nipple. ''Oh-..'' You closed your mouth and grabbed the sheets with your hands.

Minhyuk closed his lips around your erect nipple and flicked his tongue over it continouesly, making you moan out loud. 

He smiled to himself, feeling proud that he could make you react that way. His lips made their way back up to yours, kissing you hungrily as the tip of his fingers slid down into your panties.

Every thought that worried you about showing yourself naked to him had flown out the window. He made you feel relaxed and beautiful.

His slightly cold fingers made contact with your heat, making you arch your back and unintentionally nibble on his bottom lip.

Minhyuk slid his slim fingers between your folds before settling on your clit, rubbing it gently in a circular motion. He left your lips only to admire the expressions you were making with your face.

''Feels good huh?'' He whispered in your ear, giving the lobe a lick that sent shocks throughout your whole body. ''Y-yes.'' You managed to moan out.

You had never thought his fingers would feel this good but they did and as he increased the speed your moans got louder.

He bit his own bottom lip as his eyes traveled over your exposed body. To him you were the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth.

His fingers left your clit only to slide into your wet hole. One at first but the second soon followed. You gasped and then moaned out in pleasure.

''Oh Min-...!'' You bit down so hard that your jawline was more visible than usual. His fingers kept on pumping inside of you whilst his mouth was teasing your sensitive nipples.

A warm sensation quickly built up inside the pit of your stomach and you could feel yourself tensing up under him.

Your breathing was rapid and sweat was starting to build on your forehead. Minhyuk noticed how your muscles tensed around his fingers and he knew what was going on.

He instantly attacked your mouth again, speeding up even further with his fingers which only made you unable to kiss him back properly.

As your orgasm hit your thighs trembled and you released a long breathy moan into his mouth. Minhyuk raised his head to watch you ride out your high. He carefully slid his fingers out and wiped them on some tissue.

You were panting, just laying there on your back and not moving. That had been the greatest feeling in the world and it was all thanks to _him._


	18. 18

The very next day Minhyuk had helped you to get a new big suitcase not only for you but also one for Boss.

You couldn't leave without your precious pup. You needed him by your side always and so therefor he had gotten his own suitcase where you'd pack his things.

The conversation with your mother had gone smoothly and she was not super worried about you. She trusted Minhyuk to take good care of you and it made you glad not having to convince her.

The entire day you were busy packing with Minhyuk who also helped to pick out all the outfits for you. When your bags were finally packed and you had everything, you, Minhyuk and Boss left your apartment together.

All of you made your way to the guys' dorm so that Minhyuk could get ready for tomorrow.

You sat down in their living room, cuddling with Boss while the guys were busy packing their things. You listened to them argue over the smallest things such as who had taken someone's toothbrush etc.

You giggled to yourself and leaned your head back, closing your eyes. Just knowing you were leaving Korea, your home, tomorrow made you all bubbly and excited inside.

"Are you sleeping?" Jooheons voice made you open your eyes and turn your head towards where you heard his voice come from. "No no, just relaxing." You said with a small smile.

You hadn't had the time to think that maybe this would be awkward for him, you going along with them on their tour.

"I just wanted to talk to you a little." He said before sitting down in an arm chair next to the couch you were sitting on. "I want you to know I think it's going to be fun to have you with us and I hope you don't feel weird being around me." Jooheon said and you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Could he read your mind? "I'm glad to hear that. I hope it's not awkward for you either." You replied and chuckled a little. "Nah, it's fine with me. I like having you as a friend you know." He said and gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Minhyuk sounded surprised to see you and Jooheon talking. "I was just telling her it will be fun to have her along." Jooheon said as he stood up. "I'll get back to packing." He added before leaving.

You cleared your throat and felt Minhyuk sit down beside you, making you turn your head to face him. "Was that really what you were talking about?" He asked as he perked a curious brow.

"Yes jagi. You know jealousy doesn't suit you." You said and stuck your tongue out at him teasingly. Minhyuk realized himself how silly he must have sounded and exhaled a small laugh. "I'm sorry jagiya, I just got you so I'm really afraid to lose you."

You searched with your hand until you found his. "You won't lose me MinMin, okay?" You said and leaned forward for a kiss. Minhyuk leaned in as well, pecking your lips quickly. "Good. I'm almost done and then we can sleep."

"Alright, don't worry about me." You said and he placed a kiss on your forehead before leaving you alone in the living room once again. He really had no reason to be jealous.


	19. 19

You had never been so tired in your life. With a loud groan you stepped out of the van that had taken you to the airport.

Minhyuk slid an arm around your waist, not caring at all that people were taking pictures and filming. 

You had a firm grip on Boss' leash as you walked calmly with the group. You could hear all the people screaming as they saw the boys and you were beginning to worry about how Boss would take all the commotion.

You made your way through security check without any problems and you were all soon seated on the plane. You'd thought it would be a problem to get Boss on the plane with you but everyone understood.

Minhyuk had layed out a comfy blanket on the floor for Boss where he layed down and exhaled a sigh before closing his eyes to get some rest.

You smiled to yourself hearing Minhyuk patting and praising Boss on how much of a good boy he was. 

''Now Y/N, how are you doing after all that?'' Minhyuk turned his attention to you, taking your hand in his after he had helped you with the seatbelt.

''Oh I'm fine. It was a little scary but you know..'' Minhyuk nodded and brushed his thumb over the back of your hand. ''I understand. You did good though.''

You slowly leaned your head down onto his shoulder and he placed a kiss on your head. ''You've never flown before right?''

''Nope but strangely enough I'm not scared.'' You said and heard Minhyuk chuckle lightly. ''That's good. And you know you got me here if there is anything.''

''Mmh, I know MinMin.'' You said softly before lifting your head up a little and kissing his cheek but your lips were met with something plasticy.

You furrowed your brows and put your hand up to his face, ah a mask! ''Sorry jagiya, let me just take it off.'' He mumbled before taking it off and with a bright smile on your lips you kissed his cheek, or so you thought.

You felt Minhyuk's warm lips against yours and you let out a small noise in surprise. ''Cheeky..'' You muttered with him laughing at your surprised reaction.

''Hey love birds, can you not?'' Changkyun smacked Minhyuk ontop of his head with a neck pillow. ''Yah! Respect your elders.'' Minhyuk exclaimed.

You giggled and leaned back in your seat as the plane started moving out on the runway. The movement made you slightly nervous. Since you had never been on a plane before, not knowing how it would feel like made you just a tad bit anxious.

Minhyuk went back to holding your hand as the plane sped up and was getting ready to take off. ''Still okay jagiya?'' He asked, nuzzling your ear with his nose. It sent a rush of goosebumps all over your body and you swallowed.

''Uh yes yes!'' You responded and could then feel the full power of the G-force as you rose into the air. It felt like something was blocking your ears and you scrunched up your face.

As soon as the plane was way up and steady in the air Minhyuk unbuckled his seatbelt and helped you with yours. You exhaled a long sigh and licked your lips.

''How was that?'' He asked, opening a waterbottle and handing it to you. ''It was.. an experience.'' 

''Don't worry it doesn't take too long to get to Japan.'' He said and took a sip of the water after you had done so yourself.

You had completely forgot that you were heading for Japan, one of your favourite countries in the world.


	20. 20

The flight wasn't too long and Boss was behaving exeptionally well as he usually did but you were very proud of him considering it was his first time on a plane too.

You had just checked into the hotel and gotten your own room but since you didn't want to be alone you were in Minhyuk's room at the moment.

Minhyuk was laying on the bed, having one arm behind his head as he was scrolling on his phone. He was reading all the comments about the pictures and videos of you two this morning.

''Hey jagiya, listen to this..'' You sat down on the bed and then layed down on your stomach, facing him. ''I've never seen Minhyuk oppa smile like this, I think he is really inlove. Someone wrote that to us Y/N.''

A smile appeared on your lips and you layed your head down on the bed, feeling the soft fabric of the sheets. ''I'm happy they are happy for you MinMin.''

''Me too, I thought there would be more bad than good but once again Monbebe has proven to be mature and loving.'' Minhyuk sounded so happy when he was talking about his fans and it was adorable to listen to.

''I'm glad you have such amazing fans jagi.'' You said, reaching out a hand and placing it on his thigh, patting it gently.

''Tsk tsk, don't do that.'' He said and grabbed your hand. You perked a brow. ''What? Why not?''

''Because it was dangerously close to you know what and if that awakens you have a problem.'' Minhyuk said with a chuckle. You rolled your eyes and giggled. ''Sorry, I didn't know.''

''You're just saying that to play innocent.'' Minhyuk crept down to you and kissed the tip of your nose before wrapping his arms around you, holding you close.

''Maybe, maybe not. You never know.'' You replied with a smirk plastered to your lips. ''Evil.'' Minhyuk mumbled before he pressed his lips against yours in a delicate kiss.

Even if the kiss was short and sweet it gave you a rush of butterflies in your stomach and your heart fluttered. He never failed to make you feel absolutely and utterly inlove with him.

''Sadly I have to leave you for a bit, business you know.'' He said, pecking your cheek and sitting up. You groaned and sat up with him. ''I know jagiya, but I will be back later.''

''I knoooow.'' You whined and dangled your legs over the edge of the bed. ''Why don't you take Boss out for a nice little walk?''

You wiggled your body from side to side as you thought about it. ''Yeah I should do that actually.'' You said and stood up. ''Will you help me to my room?''

''You don't have to ask me twice.'' Minhyuk replied with a smile. You both left his room and he helped you to yours before leaving.

''Hey Boss, come here boy.'' You said, holding out your hands. Boss rushed over to you, happy as ever and started licking your hands. With a giggle you put the leash on him and then made sure you had everything with you in your purse.

''Let's go explore a bit!''


	21. 21

You and Boss were strolling the streets of Tokyo. Since you couldn't see the supposedly beautiful surroundings you tried to analyse it by smell and feeling.

When you concentrated hard enough you realized just how noisy it was and how many people there were.

You shook your head a little and kept on walking. You had never been a fan of being around too many people but here it was very hard to avoid.

Boss seemed to sense your slightly stressed nature and lead you onto a side street where there were hardly any people. With a soft sigh of relief you let him lead you on.

Out of nowhere you heard someone yell ahead of you. ''Hey you!'' You stopped in your tracks and pulled the leash a little towards you.

You weren't fluent in Japanese but you could understand fairly well and also talk back atleast a little. 

Footsteps were coming closer and it sounded like it was more than one person. Boss started growling which he NEVER did and that's when you understood that there was something very wrong.

Feeling your heart starting to beat faster you turned around and tried to pull Boss with you to walk away from there but you bumped into something or someone.

''Hey there pretty lady.'' The man said with a smirk and was about to touch you but Boss jumped towards him, pulling you so hard you fell to the ground.

Boss was growling agressivly and biting the man in the arm with all his force meanwhile the mans friends tried their best to get the dog off of him.

You didn't know what to do, stunned with fear you remained on the ground just listening to the whole thing unfold.

The man was severely bleeding from his arm yet Boss refused to let go. They hit him and pulled on him until he finally released the man from his jaws.

They yelled at Boss and you before running away. Boss came up to you checking if you were okay but you still didn't dare to move.

What the hell just happened? Your mind ran wild as you started feel the pain in your knees and hands, which you hadn't noticed earlier.

Boss sat infront of you, sniffing your hair and giving you licks on your face, leaving blood stains on you mixed with his saliva.

With a shakey hand you reached for your phone, telling it to unlock and to call Minhyuk. You put the phone to your ear and the signals kept going but he didn't answer.

''God damn it.'' You sniffled, starting to cry from the whole ordeal. 

You stood up and didn't even bother to brush yourself off. You tried to call Minhyuk atleast three more times but still he didn't answer. 

With a heavy heart and shakey legs you walked back to the hotel with the help of the gps on your phone. You got weird looks from people as you made your way back.

When you reached your room you released Boss and sank down on the bed. Trailing your fingers over your knees, you could feel pebbles stuck in the wounds and you scrunched up your face from the soreness.

What a pleasant first day..


	22. 22

You couldn't exactly clean yourself off since you didn't know where you needed it so you had to wait.

Whilst waiting for Minhyuk to come back you mind went wild. What if Boss hadn't been with you, what would have happened then?

You whimpered and layed down on the bed on your back. You didn't want to think about what may have happened then, the imagies that were painted in your mind was anything but pleasant.

You weren't quite sure how long you waited but it was atleast a couple of hours. Finally a knock was heard on your door and you got up to open it.

''Jagi-'' Minhyuk sounded happy at first but upon seeing you his whole face turned into a horrified expression. ''Y/N?! What happened?!''

He rushed inside and gently escorted you to the bed where he sat you down. Hearing his voice made your eyes tear up.

''I-I was just walking and..'' ''There is blood all over your face, hands and knees!'' Minhyuk exclaimed before walking into the bathroom, soaking a towel in water and coming back to help clean you up.

You started to sniffle and the tears that were rolling down your cheeks quickly got wiped up by Minhyuk. He sat down beside you, pulling you into a hug. Cleaning your wounds could wait, right now he knew you needed him.

''Tell me jagiya, what happened.'' He whispered into your hair as he was rubbing your back with his hand. You hid your face into his chest and tried your damn hardest to stop the tears from falling.

''I was walking Boss and we... We ended up on a weird street and and... And some scary men approached so Boss got all feral and crazy biting one of them when he tried to talk to me.'' It was hard for you to talk normally but atleast you tried.

Minhyuk kept on rubbing your back and placing small pecks on your hair. ''It's okay now, I'm here.'' He said in a soft tone.

''I don't want you to go out by yourself here again okay?'' You nodded to his words and sniffled loudly. ''I won't, I promise.''

After Minhyuk had succeeded in making you feel better he continued to clean your wounds and put bandaids on them. They weren't major but they were sore.

''I just have to take Boss to my manager quickly to have him checked out, okay?'' Minhyuk said and kissed your forehead. ''I'll be back soon, don't move.''

''Okay..'' You mumbled as you were laying in bed all snuggled up under the covers. Minhyuk took Boss with him and left the room.

You felt bad now since you hadn't at all been worrying about Boss and his possible injuries. With a heavy sigh you shifted in bed, turning your back to the door. Hopefully he was okay.

Minhyuk came back after around ten minutes and kicked off his shoes as soon as he got in. ''How did you get in here?'' You said as you felt him lay down behind you, spooning you.

''I took the keycard.'' He said as he wrapped an arm around you. You felt his hot breath in the back of your neck and oddly enough it was calming you down.

''Let's just rest for a bit now before we get some dinner.'' He said and nuzzled his nose in to your hair, making you smile.


	23. 23

You didn't really feel like going out for dinner but you went anyway. Boss had been taken to a vet in the meantime and you were thinking about him the entire time during dinner.

''Y/N, are you alright?'' Minhyuk whispered to you and you blinked a couple of times being dragged out of your own mind. ''Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine.''

Fortunately it was only you, Minhyuk and Kihyun out eating at a restaurant. Kihyun studied your face before he put a bite of sushi into his mouth.

''Has something happened?'' He asked bluntly and Minhyuk averted his attention to him. ''Well, Y/N was sort of attacked when she went out earlier.''

Kihyun's eyes widened. ''Are you okay?'' He looked at you and you nodded quickly. ''Yes, I'm okay.'' You replied and added a small smile.

Minhyuk told Kihyun about the incident and you just kept on eating slowly. You didn't feel that hungry but you knew you had to eat something.

''Did you get hurt?'' Kihyun sounded very concerned. ''I just scraped my knees and hands, nothing major. I'm more worried about the guy Boss bit.''

''Your dog bit someone? You know that's dangerous if they decide to press charges.'' Kihyun said and you gulped. You knew that but what could you have done in that situation? Boss just tried to protect you.

''Let's not worry about that until and if it even happens.'' Minhyuk said and cleared his throat, giving Kihyun a look to tell him to back off.

You leaned back in your chair after putting down your chopsticks on the table. ''Do you want to get back?'' Minhyuk asked as he leaned back with you. ''If that's okay with you.''

''Of course. Let me just pay and we will get going.'' You nodded and smiled a little. Minhyuk was so cute, he really cared for you in the best way possible.

When you got back to the hotel you immediately changed your clothes and crawled into the bed, getting into a comfortable position.

Minhyuk undressed as well and layed down beside you, his arms creeping around your frame to hold you close. ''I have to get up pretty early but I'll try my best to pay attention to my phone if you need me jagiya.''

''Thank you MinMin.'' You replied, turning in bed and giving him a soft kiss. ''Also Boss is okay, my manager just told me.''

''Oh good.'' You said releasing a sigh of relief.

••••••••••••••••••

Couple of months later and the world tour was almost over. There were only a few more stops left and then you could go home.

It had been a very stressfull period of your life with many new experiences and you had learned alot. Even if it had been hard at times you were very glad you had gotten the chance to come with him.

After being in Japan you were initially a bit more scared to go out but it had slowly died down the more you had exposed yourself to the outside world.

You had also gotten more comfortable with showing your love for Minhyuk infront of other people. You two had done VLives together and he had even taken you up on stage for a brief moment.

Of course you had gotten some hate from his fans but the kind comments outweighed the negative. 

Your following on YouTube and also your Instagram had grown alot over these past few months. People seemed generally interested in you now, probably mostly because you were his girlfriend but it made you happy none the less.

Even brands had reached out to you for collabs, wanting you as a model for certain beauty products and what not, all of which you'd do when you got back to Korea.

You could have never imagines this would be your life. Thinking back, if it wasn't for that one day you met Minhyuk in the grocery store you wouldn't be here right now.

One lucky moment in life could change everything and it did, for you.


End file.
